My Snowy Sun
by BadButt94
Summary: What do you call someone who can light up your, keep you warm, keep you safe, and can make you do things you never thought you'd do? You call them your sun. One-shot. SnowLight.
1. My Snowy Sun

**Warnings for This Story: **This is just a one-shot. Possible Mistakes. Memories.

**Pairing: **SnowLight

**Author's Note: **This one-shot is dedicated to Snow and Lightning because their category came in second place in my previous poll. Also, for anyone interested… I have a brand new poll on my profile asking which couples you guys liked from any of my older, current, or upcoming stories. The winner will have either an entire story, or one-shot dedicated to them. The poll will be closing July 31st, 2012. Have fun voting. Oh and if you're also curious as to who won my last poll it was InuYasha and Final Fantasy XIII (13). For any more information on the two winners please visit my profile. There you'll see the future for the winners. And thanks again for voting.

**My Snowy Sun**

**Summary:** What do you call someone who can light up your, keep you warm, keep you safe, and can make you do things you never thought you'd do? You call them your sun. One-shot. SnowLight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~3~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Lightning's P.O.V.**

The spring air felt nice as it blew my pale pink hair around and in my face. There wasn't a dark cloud in the sky. The sun was nice and bright, but not over barring. It's been a month or so since the snow had finally melted, giving me a reason to lie down in the grass and not care about anything else. Snow… I used it hate it. It was too cold, it didn't seem very beautiful to me, and reminded me too much of myself. Whenever it would snow here, all you could see for miles was a blanket of this white stuff. But now, ironically, it became my favorite word over the years. With a slight smile on my face, I turned on my side and sighed in contentment at the feel of the grass beneath me. Every day I did this felt more and more like a dream. I used to be so cold, just like the ice that melted away. I would have never thought that my life would become so peaceful. In fact… I never envisioned myself being where I am right now. I guess I have someone special to thank for that.

"_Everyone has that special someone, their sun, to hold, to kiss, and to love until the sun sets for the last time. I didn't believe it at first… that is until I met __**him**__. His name was snow and the only word I could use to describe him was annoying. No matter how many times I told him to leave, he stuck to me like glue. I still remember my first day of kindergarten when he was literally stuck to me the whole day. The more ignored him or yelled at him, the more he continued to follow me around or bugged me. I watched him grow from a little runt to a loud teenager, and finally into a knuckleheaded man. Every time I close my eyes, I can still play the memory of the first day we met."_

**Flashback to the First Day of Kindergarten**

I walked into school with a little bit of an attitude because my Mom had put my hair into pigtails. I never liked pigtails because they looked to girly, but every time I would protest my Father would tell me how pretty I looked and I drop the subject and continue wearing the ridiculous hairstyle. It was recess time and I was alone and that's the way I liked it. I didn't have any siblings like the rest of the kids, so I was used to it. I remembered being scared because I didn't know how to make friends. So, instead of standing there like an idiot, I went over to the swings and sat down. A little bit later I saw three boys approach me.

"Look at this sissy with her pink hair in pigtails." One boy laughed.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled in a timid voice.

"Your hair is stupid and ugly." Laughed another boy.

"Stop teasing me." I mumbled again with my head lowered.

"Or what? You'll tell? So what? Like the teacher would believe a dumb girl like you anyway." The third boy laughed.

"Hey. Let's pull her pigtails. Maybe she'll even cry." Laughed the first boy.

"Owww!" I cried when the second boy reached toward me and pulled one of my pigtails.

"Hey! Let her go!" Yelled a stranger's voice. It was too high pitched for it to be an adult's, but when I looked up I saw a blond haired boy with flat hair that spiked out at the bottom.

"Hey look it's Snow!" The first boy yelled.

"What are you doing here, Snow?" The third boy asked.

"I'm to stop you from hurting that girl with the strange pink hair because that's what hero's do!" Snow cheered with his chest puffed out.

"You're no hero. You don't have super powers like Superman. You're just a zero." The second boy said, causing all three of them to laugh too.

"I am too a hero." Snow mumbled before lowering his head. The boys continued to laugh. I watched as Snow clenched his fists before shoving the second boy down, causing him to lose his grip on my hair. "Haha! See. I told you that I was a hero."

While Snow started celebrating the third boy grabbed Snow from behind and held him there while the first boy started to punch and kick him. And I just sat there… feeling helpless while the boy who saved me was getting beat up because of me. I don't know where it came from, but something started to boil within me. I hopped of the swing and stood behind it, gripping the rubber black sear with my tiny fingers.

"Hey!" I shouted, catching the three boys' and Snow's attention. "Leave him alone!"

"Why should we?" The first asked.

I didn't reply before lifting the seat high in the air and bringing it down hard, hitting the first boy in his face and making him fall to the ground. He was crying because he had blood on his face from where the swing hit him in his nose. The third boy saw this and dropped Snow before running toward me. I cocked my fist back before landing a nice punch in his face. After the third one fell to the ground and started crying, the second one came at me. I side stepped him before gripping his hair and shoving him to the ground with my foot on his back.

"_**Now… Leave me and Snow alone."**_ I growled before releasing the second boy.

By time the teacher came to ask what happened one glare from me had the boys saying they fell. Snow waited until they were gone before confronting me. "That was so cool!" He cheered.

"Thanks." I blushed before walking away with Snow in tow.

"My name is Snow. What's yours?"

"Lightning." I shyly answered.

"I like your name." He shyly said before pulling me inside when recess was over.

At first, everything was ok. I had made a new friend, but he quickly turned annoying. He wanted to always be around me and do things with me. When it came time for arts and crafts, Snow was sitting with me at my table. He just kept talking about being a hero and whatnot. He was really annoying me, so I tried to tell him to go away.

"You're annoying. Go away." I said before turning back to my macaroni and cheese project.

I didn't hear him say anything until it was time to go home. We were the last two kids there. I was halfway done with putting on my book bag when Snow came running up to me and grabbed my hand. When I tried to pull away, my hand was stuck to his.

"There. Now we can be together forever and now you'll have to like me." He smiled. Both of us turned our heads to the door when we saw a flash. My Mother had just taken a picture of use. Snow's smile widen as he dragged my over to our parents. "Everyone! This is my new bestest friend! Her name is Lightning!" He cheered.

"That's cute Snow, but now it's time to go home." His mother smiled before trying to pull us apart. "Snow, honey? What did you use to stick your hands together like this?"

Snow reached into his pocket and pulled the tube out. "SUPERGLUE!"

**End of Flashback**

"_I don't know how, but that superglue managed to stick us together in more than one way. I only started to believe it when I ended up staying in my town… because of him."_

**Flashback to Fifth Grade**

After that superglue incident, Snow has been by my side every moment he got. I guess it became a habit of his. Even back then I wondered why I continued to let him follow me everywhere. We even managed to get the same class together along with some of the people who I ended up beating up because they tried to pick with me. The good news is that no one messed with her after she beat up anyone who tried in kindergarten. She just wished Snow would take the hint.

We were in the middle of class when I got called down to the principal's office after lunch. The teacher told me that I was leaving, so I grabbed my stuff and headed to the principal's office. Inside, my parents' friends, Sazh and Fang, along with their son, Dodge, was sitting down. Fang had tears in her eyes as she came to hug me. I didn't know what was going on until Sazh told me that my parents had died in a car crash. I didn't know what devastates me the most: my parents' deaths or the fact that if my mother was dead… than so was my unborn baby sister, Serah.

The funeral happened a week later and by then I was already moved in with Fang and her husband, Sazh. I stayed with them for about a month before I finally decided to leave this town and start fresh. I don't know how Snow found out, but he did. On the day of us moving, Snow came rushing to my house and begged me not to leave. I don't know what it was: his tears, his sadness, or his words, by whatever the reason I decided to stay here… despite disliking his place.

What he did next surprised me the most. After I agreed to stay… Snow hugged me. He was a little bit shorter than me, but it didn't make that much of a difference. A reddish blush appeared on my face before I finally pushed him away.

"Don't hug me, idiot." I grumbled with my arms crossed.

"Sorry. I can't help myself. I'm just so happy." He smiled before turning to run away from my home. "I'll see you tomorrow!" He yelled as he disappeared out of my sight.

"So lightning… Who was that? You're boyfriend?" I heard Fang tease from behind me.

"NO! He's just an annoying kid I've known since kindergarten." I huffed before turning away from my female guardian. The blush was still visible on my cheeks.

"Yeah… sure… That's what they all say." She laughed.

"IT'S TRUE!"

**End of Flashback**

"_Whatever the reason or Snow had said or done, I managed to stay. I think the only reason he wanted me to stay with him it was so he could have someone to follow around."_

**Flashback to Middle School**

Now that we were in middle school I thought that Snow would change for the better, but I was wrong. He actually got worse, but at least he had friends then. I, for some an unthinkable reason, can't believe that no matter the situation or time, Snow would drop everything to help me or just to be with me. I'm starting to think things are becoming unhealthy between this 'friendship' we have.

When we were assigned lockers for the first time, Snow's was right next to mine. When he smiled at me, we stood eye to eye. I tsked at the fact that our lockers were right next to each other. It was my parent's and Serah's death that turned me colder.

"It doesn't matter where your locker is… you are and will always be nothing more than annoying to me." I said without emotion in my voice as I turned to walk back to my classroom.

"Am I really that annoying to you?" He mumbled with his head down.

I stopped in my tracks before turning to face him with an annoyed look. "I just said that, didn't I?" And with that I turned back around and walked back into my classroom.

The rest of the day with Snow progressed in silence, surprisingly. I was all too happy when the final bell rung, signaling that it was time to go home. My house was only three blocks away while Snow's was five blocks the other way, so I was alone. This was something I've always wanted, it felt kind of weird not having the annoying pale blond at my side. With a heavy sigh, I used my fingers to push my long pink hair onto my left shoulder.

"_**Are you alone little girl?"**_ I heard a man's voice call from behind me.

I quickly turned around and saw a tall, built man standing there. "What's it to ya?" I glared at him.

"_**I was just wondering. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking around here alone. Come on; I'll take you home in my van?"**_ He smirked as he took slow steps toward me.

For each step he took towards me, I took two away from him. I swallowed a lump in my throat as my heart pounded against my chest. "Sorry, but my parents taught me t never go with a stranger."

I turned to run away, but he was too quick. He yanked me into his hard chest with one arm around my arms and waist while the other one held a cloth over my mouth and nose. I smelt something funny and tried to hold my breath while also trying to hold onto consciousness. Everything was pretty much a blur. I knew what was going on, but I was too out of it to really pay attention. I remember a blur of pale yellow hitting the guy over the head with a pipe, but I lost count of how many times. Even through my hazy vision I could tell that it was Snow. The last thing I remembered before finally falling into unconsciousness was Snow picking me up bridal-style and running away.

"_Snow had come to my rescue. Even after I called him annoying, and right when was getting the hint that I didn't want him around… he still came to rescue me."_

I woke up in a hospital within a few hours. Snow told me everything that happened. When I was questioned by the police, Snow was there. He had to be, but he was there for me, not him. He was with me throughout the whole ordeal. He even came over to play with me when I was too afraid to go outside again.

It was the day he was to be honored his medal for being a hero, but I wasn't going to go. I was too afraid. I saw and heard the man get locked away for a long time, but I was still petrified. Fang, Dodge, and Sazh wanted to stay home with me, but I told them to go ahead. I was ok in the house, where I felt safe. That's when I heard a knock. I jumped, hesitant about answering it, but when I a head full of pale blond hair, I practically yanked the door off of its hinges.

"What are you doing here? You should be accepting your award."

"I didn't to accept it if you weren't there to watch me accept it." He panted. It was apparent that he had run all the way here in a suit one size too big for him.

"So what if I'm not there? The most important thing is that _**you're**_ there to accept it."

"But I want you there." He mumbled. My eyes widen at what he said. "If you're not there to see me be made a hero for saving your life, then what good is getting that award? I saw Sazh AND Fang. They said that you didn't want to come. So I raced here to come and get you. I figured that you must've been scared to come by yourself, so I came to walk with you." He smiled.

I allowed everything to sink in before giving a small smirk.

"_This idiot."_ I smiled.

"Wait here." I shut the door before running upstairs to put on the dress Fang picked out for me. "Let's go. You don't wanna keep those people waiting, do you?" I smirked.

He smiled before pulling me by my hand to the stage. I know it sounds weird coming from me, but if it wasn't for Snow… I would still be trapped within the confinements of my room's walls.

**End of Flashback**

It took a little while, but thanks to Snow, I was able to step foot outside my house without fear. And as soon as I was back to my old self, Snow was right back to annoying me. Expect this time… I didn't stop. In fact, I would rather have things be this way. Once we got to high school, that's when everything changed… well, almost everything.

**Flashback to High School**

Once we got into high school, the 'friendship' between me and Snow turned into a friendly rivalry. Rather it was in academic work or sports, we were always trying to outshine the other. There were times I came out more than him, but every time that happened he came back ten times stronger.

I signed up for kendo during first semester and track second. Snow just did football. In no time at all he became the star quarterback. He even made the headline a few times. I couldn't have that, so I did the same. I became the star in both kendo and track. I won enough races to earn ribbons, tiara, and a bouquet of flowers. Each time we out shined the other we would rub it in the other's face. To the outsiders, it seemed as though we hated each other. But to us… our friendship was truly beginning.

I think my most memorable day was during out junior year. His practice ended earlier than mine, so he came to watch me. All the girls swoon and tried to look seductive to him, but he had his eyes on me. I will admit that Snow grew up behind my back. I've watched him grow up from a shrimp to a giant. He was taller than me now. He was about 6 ft 2, his had gotten deeper, his hair became spiked out more at the bottom, but some couldn't tell because he almost always wore a do rag on the top of his head. I also noticed that he had started growing facial hair on his chin and neck. I remember teasing him about it. His hair was pale blond and his skin was fair, so his hair looked nonexistent. Once everyone had gone home, Snow stepped off the bleachers and stood on the track with me. He was wearing a navy blue wife-beater, grey sweatpants, and black tennis shoes and his black do rag. In the duffle bag over his shoulder was probably his football gear.

"You look like you're getting slower in your old age, Light." He smirked.

"Old age? You're older than me." I smirked back.

"Yeah, but I'm in better shape than you."

"You think so?"

"I'm pretty sure." Snow said in an arrogant tone.

"Alright then. Race me. One time around the track. Let's see who's the most fit between the two of us." I said as I took up my position at the starting line.

"You're on." He smiled as he took up his position next to me. "On your mark! Get set! GO!" I shouted before taking off like a rocket.

I never looked back. All I could see was the finish line in my sights. I was almost there, but then that's when it hit me. I went down onto the track. I felt my muscles tightened into a cramp.

"Lightning? You ok?" He asked as he rushed to my side.

"I think it's just a cramp." I grunted before trying to stand, using Snow as support, but I fell against him in pain. "I think I sprang my ankle too."

"We better get you to the nurse than." He said as he moved to hold me in the bridal-style position.

"Is there even a nurse here at this hour?" I asked while encircling my arms around his neck, trying not to fall while he collected our stuff.

"Yeah. Mrs. McDay is here for the football players who dislodge a shoulder or need some type of ice pack or something. Although… I don't think she minds patching up a wounded track star." He smirked as we made our way to the school.

"I guess you're useful to have around after all." I smirked as I allowed him to carry me.

**End of Flashback**

No matter what I did, Snow was always there to take care of me. I thought that I would be able to take care of myself, but Snow was the one who always went behind me to make sure I was doing it right. I still remember the pout he had when he found out that our lockers weren't right next to each other, but after a little while he was about to get one right across from me. I asked him if he was stalking me. He denied the whole thing and simply said that he was only watching me to make sure that I wasn't getting too far ahead of him.

"_Yeah, that little runt followed me everywhere. We even got into the same college, which we're still attending together. You're probably wondering what happens next, huh? Well… It hasn't happened yet."_

"**MOMMY!"** I heard two young voices call for me.

I slowly rolled over to sit up when I saw my two children running towards me. The oldest one was my four year old girl. Her name is Vanille, she has orange/pinkish hair, which comes from my grandmother. I had her when I was 19. My two year old son's name is Hope. He has silver hair which he inherited from his grandfather on his father's side. I had him when I was 21. I had two beautiful children to share laughter and life lesions with. And soon I'll have three. That's right. I'm currently five months pregnant with my third child. And hopefully my last child. I don't think my body and take much more of this, being 23 years old and all.

"Did you guys have fun over Grandma Fang and Grandpa Sazh's house today?" I smiled before kissing their foreheads.

"Yeah. Grandma and Grandpa are funny when Grandma gets mad at Grandpa." Vanille laughed.

"Where's your father?"

"_**Right here."**_ A deep, silky voice answered before reaching down to kiss my lips. "How was the doctor's babe?" My husband asked as he sat in the grass next to me.

"It's alright. I can handle myself, ya know." I smirked.

"Not in your condition you can't." He took my slender hand into his masculine one before kissing my knuckles. "I'm sorry I didn't go with you today?"

"You couldn't get off, so I forgive you. By the way… I know what it's going to be."

"Really? What?" The man jumped up with excitement.

"Later. I'll tell you later. You know… when we don't have ears buzzing around.

"Awwww. Why do you guys always leave us out of things?" Vanille pouted.

"Yeah. Mommy and Daddy are mean." Hope pouted before their father picked both of them up, causing both toddlers to laugh and giggle.

"Don't worry you two. You're mother and I will tell you guys about the big surprise later, ok?" The two nodded. "Good. Now, let's get ready for dinner." He smiled as he put the two down before turning towards me. "Need some help honey?"

"I'm five months pregnant. What do you think?"

"Alright, alright. Up you go." My husband smiled before pulling me into his broad chest.

…

…

…

After dinner, my husband and I tucked our children into bed before reading them a story. I read in the rocking chair while my man acted it out for them. Once the kids were sleep, he escorted me to our room.

I laid in the bed while my husband finished getting dressed for me. The gleam on his medals caught my attention. "You know what's funny?" I turned my gaze on him to let him know that I was listening. "No matter how much I look at you, you'll always be that same feisty girl I liked since kindergarten."

"And you'll always be that same runt who always followed me around… No matter how much I look at you… You'll always be my snowy sun." I smiled before leaning down and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"You never did tell me what the gender of our child is going to be."

"It's a girl."

"A girl, huh?" A sincere smile graced his lips before looking at my baby balloon of a stomach. "Got any names?"

"Serah. After my little sister that never got a chance to live." I answered.

"Serah? I love it." He cheesed before kissing my stomach. "I just hope that she comes out looking like at least one o us. I'm tired of my kids looking like our parents."

"And what if she doesn't?" I had to ask.

"We'll just keep trying until we finally get one." The pale blond smirked.

"We'll then you better hope that Serah comes out looking like one of us because she's the last one you're getting from me." I glared.

"I know, I know. I was just messin' with ya." He laughed before kissing me and helping me lie down. "Good night, Lightning. I love you."

"I love you too… Snow…"

My husband smiled one last time before rolling over to turn out our light. The room became dark and silent, spare for our silent breathing.

**THE END!**


	2. Poll Info

Poll Info:

Thanks to everyone who voted in my poll. It really makes me feel loved, appreciated, and that people are actually reading my work and that I'm not wasting my time here. You guys really are the best. The winner for my 2012 poll was NaruSasu (Naru-seme, Sasuke-uke). I will be posting the one-shot I have for the couple sometime soon.

The Top 10 from My Poll:

1) NaruSasu (68-16%)

2) SasuNaru (46-11%)

3) NejiGaara (25-6%)

4) KyuuItac (23-5%)

5) ItacKyuu (21-5%)

6) KakaIru (20-4%)

7) ShikaKiba (15-3%)

8) SessInu (15-3%)

9) ShikaTemari (15-3%)

10) KibaHin (11-2%)

Thanks again for voting, but now it's time for another poll. This one, however is totally up to you, my fans. On this poll you are allowed to choose up to 5 couples from the list of 10. Whichever couple wins, I will ask my fans what they would like for me to do with the couple. I will anything from a one-shot, song fic, lengthy story, or anything my fans want to see. When a winner is chosen, I will put another poll up to see what everyone wants for this couple. After that... I will be asking everyone for ideas. More details will come about when it is time for the second poll and anything after that. This poll will be closing on March 13th, 2013. So, the only thing I have left to say is good luck to all the couples, happy voting, and please continue to read and review my stories. I love you guys ^^3!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

I'm sorry for the confusion to you guys. I was wondering why the past few days I was receiving people's lists of their choices. You guys were supposed to vote on the poll on my profile. I just edited so that it displays on my profile, so it should be up there by time you read this. I'm so sorry about the confusion again. But, if you go on my profile and the poll is not there, please send me a PM and I will go in and correct the problem. Once again, please forgive me for being an idiot and not checking on that. Happy voting once again.

**Few Words from Author to Reviewer:**

Also, I would like to express something to the _**GUEST **_that reviewed my **Bleach** story _**'Three Little Words'**_. I know that that story was not the best and full of mistakes, but that was when I was still getting the hang of writing. But to say that I am too young to be writing stories is an insult and you should not have taken it that far. FYI, I am 18 years old now, but when I wrote it I was 15. I read it after posting it and realized that it wasn't the best and needs some work, but I have not gotten around to doing so. I've been busy improving my writing skills and gaining more experience. And to say that I cannot write is also another harsh blow. I know that you were just being honest, and I respect that, but you could have at least looked at some of my most recent work instead of criticizing something I wrote on a whim and that is three years old. Next time, please take care in what you say and what you know, because you could start a war. I, on the other hand, do not care that you thought my story sucked, but I did take what you said into consideration and will hopefully find time to edit my past stories. Otherwise, please take the advice I give you seriously and please try a more gentle approach when reviewing people's work. There are some young writers on here, then just need a little help expanding their wings. I do not always like the way people write or think that some of their work is a little juvenile, but at least I don't tell them that they shouldn't be writing. People actually kill themselves because of comments like that.


	3. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
